Both chemists and biologists will be participating in this two day Symposium sponsored by the Carbohydrate Division during the 172nd National Meeting of the American Chemical Society to be held in San Francisco on September 1 and 2, 1976 as part of the Society's Centennial Celebration. The 24 speakers involved in this symposium will give talks on the differences and similarities of the structures and functions of the plasma membrane of cancer cells and normal cells. It is hoped that a better understanding of the involvement of the plasma membrane in pathogenesis, pathophysiology, and pharmacotherapy of cancer will result because of the presentations and discussions of the speakers and the attendees of this Symposium.